


Up and Down

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Hella late 2018 Christmas [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The Ferris wheel goes up. Light splashes into the carriage, warming the seat and glinting metal of the back wall. With a soft sigh, Gracie leans back, letting her limbs spread out and head to rest on the cushion. Absently her hand fiddles with a Pokeball. The Pokeball. As much as she loves all her Pokemon this one is the one that matters most. Her Golurk Thanos.





	Up and Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! This is a hella late present! Hope you enjoy it!

The Ferris wheel goes up. Light splashes into the carriage, warming the seat and glinting metal of the back wall. With a soft sigh, Gracie leans back, letting her limbs spread out and head to rest on the cushion. Absently her hand fiddles with a Pokeball.  _ The _ Pokeball. As much as she loves all her Pokemon  _ this _ one is the one that matters most. Her Golurk Thanos.

 

She’s had him since he was little. Some of her first memories are of toddling along after him. Spinning the ball around in her hand she looks out the window. N is no longer in sight but his words stick with her. Could she really be hurting her best friend? Thanos always looks so happy when she pulls him out to battle. Helping her beat gym after gym after gym until she only has two more before she gets to face the Elite Four. Her other Pokemon show the same joy when they battle. Or did they? Was she forcing her own emotions onto them?

 

The Ferris wheel goes down. Smoothly. Contrasting with her turbulent thoughts. The moment she steps out she’s calling out Thanos. She looks up at him and he looks down at her. Those yellow eyes seem to stare into her very soul.

 

“I wish you could talk,” she tells him, moving so that she isn’t blocking the path for others.

 

“I wish you could tell me what you liked and what you- woah!”

 

Thanos picks her up, strangely warm metal arms wrapping around her. It’s not quite a hug though it’s gentle like one. Up he lifts until she’s sitting on his shoulders. Gently he pats her head.

 

“Now I’m no Pokemon whisperer but I’m pretty sure that’s Thanosian for I like you.”

 

“Carter you dog! When did you get here?” Gracie yells as she stares down at her friend. His Eevee Rosebud is running around Thanos’ feet and must have been what caused Thanos to pick her up.

 

Carter gives her look that has her laughing. Route Three and the daycare he is apprenticing at isn’t too far from here. Still, her friend holds up the bags in his hands to show that the old couple sent him here to buy things.

 

“Dating trouble?” he asks her once she’s jumped down to stand next to him. She shakes her head, enjoying how her blue hair hits his face and makes his nose curl.

 

“Thinking about Team Plasma.”

 

Talking to Carter is therapeutic. The younger man listens to her, never interrupting. She talks as they walk through the city. As they head out to a more wooded area and Carter offers her half his lunch.

 

“Is it possible that he’s right?”

 

“If it was obvious that Thanos was hurt would you force him to fight even if he couldn’t?”

 

“No!”

 

“Have you ever yelled at him when he didn’t do what you want?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Would you ever hurt him? Physically or emotionally? On purpose?”

 

She screeches loudly at that. How could he ask her that? Why in the hell- her anger drains when she sees the look on his face. Rosebud is asleep on his lap and his Aerodactyl, Cumulus, is behind him watching the sky.

 

“There are bad people. There are people who hurt the Pokemon they are supposed to love. But most trainers don’t. You certainly don’t. You love Thanos. And I’m pretty sure that you would kill a person for hurting your Pokemon. Which is a fact that your Pokemon know.”

 

Thanos makes an approving sound from where he is sitting.

 

“I think N has good ideas but I think Ghetsis has something sinister planned… of course, that could be because I’m from Kanto and Team Rocket always has something up their sleeve.”

 

She laughs at that, carefree and finally at ease.

 

“After I beat the Elite Four here you should take me to Kanto so I can beat that one too.”

 

“Lance would wipe the floor with you.”

 

“Take that back!”

 

“Never.”

 

With an evil laugh she smashes the cupcake she was about to eat, into his face. That should show him! 

 

“I’ll show you! I bear Lance isn’t even that tough,” she says with a sniff. Her team is strong. The strongest. Raised with care. Carter rolls his eyes fondly.

 

“Worse than my little sister I swear.”

 

“I like your sister.”

 

He mutters something under his breath that she doesn’t catch but that’s just fine. She leans back, staring up at the sky. The worry. The fear in her chest is gone. Closing her eyes she imagines the rush of joy she and her Pokemon will feel when they are the best.

 

“You’ll do it. You have a decently balanced team. Golurk, Galvantula, Archeops, Leavanny, Tirtouga, and Hydreigon. Your next gym is Brycen right?”

 

“Yup! An Ice-type gym. Poseidon is going to get a workout but he can do it.”

 

Her Tirtouga is stubbornly refusing to evolve into a Carracosta but Gracie doesn’t mind. Because even as the first stage her Poseidon is overpowered and always ready to do his best.

 

When it comes time to bid her friend goodbye Gracie is vibrating with energy. She has a goal to strive for after she reaches her current one. Beat the gyms. Beat the Elite Four. Get her passport so that she can go to Kanto. And  _ then _ she’ll wipe the floor with those gym leaders. They’ll show Lance who the best trainer is!

 

The road is before her stretching out like a ribbon egging her onward. Home is behind her, reminding her of where she’s been. She bounces on her feet, Thanos at her side, the sun is still high in the sky so she can get a head start.

 

“Come on Thanos,” she calls readjusting her bag.  _ Icirrus City here I come _ , she thinks with a wide grin. The Golurk rumbles, a deep sound that vibrates her bones. With her best friends at her side, this will be a cake walk. With a sharp whistle that turns into a song, she starts walking.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
